Not A Morning Person
by SnuggleBunnyChanWasHere
Summary: What would you do if you didn't want to be awakened from your sleep. Shadow finds out what Sonic does. Slight Sonadow oneshot. Warning: Shadow says a few bad words. EDIT: There aren't two chapters. I just updated and sort of recreated the first chapter to make it better. Also, I was really into that business cat video while writing this.
1. Chapter 1

One day…

"Sonnikkuuu, wake up. It's already 9:00." "Mmhhh" "Come on wake uuuupp!" Shadow said now Shaking Sonic. Sonic's unconscious mind got irritated. ~Transforms to Dark Sonic~ Sonic holds up his hand and a dark energy comes from it. "Fuck! Are you TRYING to kill me!" Shadow said angrily after he dodges the first attack. Sonic holds up his hand again and a dark energy ball starts to form. ~Shadow~ *Eyes open wide then runs out the door.* ~Sonic~ *Follows him and shoots unconsciously at Shadow.*

~10 minutes later~

The house was destroyed and shadow was in a wall downstairs in their living room. Sonic floats back to bed and fall asleep while he transforms back to normal.

~Two hours later~

Sonic wakes up and looks around the room and sees a whole in the wall. He gets up and sticks his head through the wall to see the house destroyed. "Shadow! Where are you!" Sonic looks down the stairs and sees Shadow in their living room wall. "Uh, Shads sweetie?" "Mmph" Shadow says in the wall. Sonic slowly backs away very confused. He walks to his bed saying "I think I will sleep that off."

The End! ^v^


	2. Chapter 1 (Updated)

One unimportant day…

"SONIC! Wake up! Get up your lazy ass out of bed!" (A/N: Totally me right there getting yelled at, I never get up.)

Shadow was standing in the bedroom door of his current house-mate. "Mmhrruuh." An indiscernible groan came from Sonic as he turned on his side, tail poking out of the covers at the side of the bed. If Shadow had to guess what he intended to say, it probably was for him to shut up. _'He's ignoring me on purpose, motherfuck-' _

"Come on, wake up! It's already 9:00!.. dumbshit." Shadow walked over to Sonic's bed side about to roll him into the wall directly next to the bed. He softly began to shake Sonic's shoulder, " Sonic, if you don't get up your chili dogs will get cold~," Shadow said trying to connect to his love's sense of hunger. When that didn't work he began to shake Sonic a bit more vigorously (I don't really like the way that sounded, but you guys get the idea). Sonic's unconscious mind must have gotten irritated because in that moment his fur started to darken until it was a midnight blue, practically looking black. The furry started to rise (or float) from his bed with a dark energy ball already formulating in the palm of his hand.

Shadow started to back up and noticed that his boyfriend's head was lopsided and drool is slowly escaping the side of his mouth. _'Gawd, he's STILL sleeping!' _Sonic, in a type of lazy motion, throws the ball of dark energy at the grumpy hedgehog who turned to his left side slightly to dodge the oncoming attack. "Fuck! Are you TRYING to kill me, hedgehog!" Shadow angrily dodges another attack from his right before it hits one of his quills. The dark furred hedgie's eyes widen at the sight of the two shadow balls of energy in boyfriend's hands and quickly turned around to head out the door. No _way_ is he going to get his precious quills messed up. Last time this happened, a quill on the right side of his head was slightly burned short. It took, like, two weeks for it to grow back!

Before long Sonic is chasing Shadow around the house before *BOOM* a giant crash is heard downstairs from Sonic's room upstairs. Speaking of which, the hedgehog floated back into his room before collapsing on the bed his fur slowly turning back to normal. It's 9:10.

~One hour later~

"And he wants us to know~ before he's gotta go~ to the conference being held in Tokyo~." The sound of Sonic's phone under his pillow stirs him awake. He literally changes his ringtone everyday and hearing the sound of the Business Cat song means someone is calling him. He groans a slur as he leans a bit to pull out his phone from under his pillow. He unlocks his touchscreen phone and notices that the person calling him is Amy. He moans and briefly closes his eyes before answering the phone.

"Hello?"

"**Sonic?"**

"Yes, Amy?" Sonic says sounding a bit deflated.

"**I hope you're happy now!"**

Amy sounded pretty angry. He wonders why. _'I don't think I did anything wrong. Well… I better find out why Amy's so mad before she blows up over the phone'_

"Uh, Amy? Is there something wrong? Why are you so upset?"

"Don't tell me you forgot again! I even told Shadow to make sure he reminds you this time!"

"Wait, what?.. Shadow..? Remind me of what?"

"Ugh, you seriously forgot the meeting at the park. All of our friends are already here so where are you _Mr. 30 Minutes Late_?"

"Oh! Uh, I'll be there in a bit. Sorry, I uh, gotta go." Before Amy could rant about anything else, Sonic hung up.

Sonic sighed putting his cell into his quills. He took a moment to try to think of why Shadow hadn't woken him up when he noticed that the house was oddly quiet. He got out of bed (well more of hopped) and immediately noticed the hole in his bedroom wall! "What the-?" Sonic quickly walked up to the hole, briefly looking at it before poking his head through. The hole, he noticed, was about 3 times larger than his head. The blue hedgie looked down the stairs outside his bedroom to see the wall connecting to his and Shadow's living room (Sonic says the house belongs to both of them even though Shadow pays for the house) also had a hole in it. There was something else there too. 'Wait… _is that?!'_ "Uh, Shads sweetie?" Sonic called out to the figure in the wall.

The cobalt blue hedgehog scratched his matted fur nervously before hopping through the hole in the wall. Heading down his stairs, he noticed the closer he got, the more familiar the butt sticking out of the wall looked. 'Crap, I'm in trouble now.' "Shads?" Sonic poked the dark tail in front of him as it twitched in response. Then… "Hoo arf so bed," came a muffle in the wall. Sonic wasn't sure, but if he had to guess what his love just said, it would be '_You are so dead._'

I hope this is alright. I didn't want to delete the first one I wrote because I wanted the readers to see how I've improved. If you like this new writing style, then leave a review please. I want to know if I should continue to write like this and if there is anything I could work on. Though, please be gentle in your comments and no flames; I'm very sensitive and I know you probably don't mean harm, but I may get offended anyway. Sorry, but thank you if you read and liked this!

~Chyu-Chyu for now!


End file.
